


Drunk

by applejuiice



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuiice/pseuds/applejuiice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets a little drunk at Mini's party. He says a little too much to Delirious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Miniladd's apartment room wasn't big enough to host a big party. But he made an exception to this one time though. Delirious was coming. So this time, it was very different.

This wasn't the first that Johnathan showed his face. Though it rarely happens, this time would be the fifth. The boy was still insecure about his face. No one had a clue why.

Johnathan had striking features. Rosy cheeks, strict jawline, and piercing blue eyes. His hair is black as night, and his skin was white as snow.

Despite being extrememly attractive, Delirious was always fun to have around. He was no different in person as he is over a screen or in a video game. He always made jokes and brightened everyone's spirits with his laugh.

Everyone except Wildcat. Tyler was always the one who suggested that Delirious stayed at home. Mini ignored Tyler's commands since he always seemed to be a bit of a downer.

Other than Tyler absolutely ignoring Delirious, the guys always made sure Jon was comfortable. Vanoss and Moo included him in things, Lui and Nogla never leave his side, and Mini always invites him to get-togethers despite being rejected multiple times before.

Whenever Tyler had to interact with Delirious, Jon always noticed an annoyed tone of voice.

Further and further the two drifted during that night. Whenever they were in the same room with eachother, Tyler insisted on leaving. Mini refused to let him go, and always remided his friend not to be rude.

"He's your friend," Craig says, "don't be a dick."

And stubborn Wildcat stayed put.

This one small party was definately different. Johnathan agreed to come only because this "party" was just between the six main friends. He was this close to not joining, due to Tyler's recent nehavior, but he shrugged that off. He wanted to see his friends in person agian. Jon wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that.

Drinks were passed around more than Delirious could keep track of. Jon had insisted on stopping at his third shot, and Mini figured that was enough for the guys. Delirious had more of a tolerance for alcohol, being 28 years old. The others, not so much.

Craig's words were all jumbled together and he could barely crack his eyes open.

"Y'all are not driving," he says, "so just sleep an'where."

"Alright," Evan's voice cracks, "I'm tired, g'night."

Vanoss used the wall for support until he found Craig's room. Delirious chuckled as he saw Evan collapse onto Mini's bed. He was out.

The rest of the gang were just as intoxicated. Since Jon had stopped drinking for his own good, he helped each of his friends onto a spot to sleep on. Lui and Nogla were left laying on the couch, Craig was taken into his bedroom on a spot beside Evan, Moo had been moved to the couch, and Wildcat...

He was somewhat awake and sitting upright on a seat at the table. An empty bottle was in his fist. The way his eyes were almost completely closed and pink showed how tired he obviously was. But Delirious knows that drunk Tyler is a stubborn Tyler.

As soon as he tried to help Tyler, Tyler snarled.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" he gurgled.

"I'm trying to help you." says Delirious.

"Fuck 'ya. I don't n'help." And that's when the man began to hiccup. Johnathan smiled. He would gladly take this time to video tape him if it wasn't for the fact that the two of them were in a bit of a fued.

Instead, Jon took a seat beside his friend. After many burps and hiccups, Wildcat's eyes met with Jon's. His beady eyes stared and focused on Johnathan. This is the longest the two of them have ever looked at each other, and Delirious didn't want to ruin that by looking away.

"You look a lot like Delirious..." Tyler hiccuped. Jon grinned, and decided to stay quiet. This was quite fun: seeing the high and mighty Wildcat at his lowest.

"But," Tyler gulped into his next sentence, "I hate that faggot..."

Johnathan's smile has never vaished so quickly in his life.

The drunk man proceeded, "He's always fuckin' things up...He always tries to help...but it never works."

Another hiccup. Johnathan was frozen silent. These litle jumbled up sentences caused so much hurt, he didn't understand why. He thought the two of them were friends. He thought they had each other's back no matter what.

Then again, the two of them met by Evan. Since then, Tyler hasn't made an effort to really get to know him. Jon saw now that whenever he tried to be good friends, that whenever he tried to get his attention, it was pointless. Tyler just doesn't care.

Johnathan's eyes stung as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Right now, he refused to look away. He was still scared that if the stare was broken, Wildcat wouldn't be able to say what he really thinks.

At this point, he had heard enough. Delirious turned his head off to the side and shuts his eyes. The growing liquid finally streamed down his cheek in a single tear.

"But..."

John's eyes snap open.

"But...it's always fun to have him around...I'm not as fun as he is..."

Johnathan slowly lifted his head back up, and his eyes locked with Tyler's once more. He stayed silent for him to go on.

Wildcat mumbled, "Whatever comes out of his mouth is always adorable..." a hiccup, "I treat him like shit...because I'm jealous."

Johnathan clenched the end of his shirt tightly at those words. Jealous?

"I'm jealous..." Tyler went on, "...because evryone loves 'em...and maybe...because I like him. I'm sorry...I'm sorry for bein' such a dick..."

Wildcat's head droops down, and there was silence for about a minute.

"It's okay, Wildcat." Johnathan nods softly and places a hand on Tyler's. His eyes burned due to the slight wetness. One arm comes up to wipe his face.

As soon as that arm came down, Tyler angled his face, shot up, and placed his lips onto Jon's. Delirious' eyes perked open a bit wider. And they just sat there.

Tyler's mouth against Jon's. It took a moment for Johnathan to to flutter his eyes shut and kiss back. Their lips moved in perfect sync and Johnathan didn't want it to end. Despite tasting alcohol on Tyler's tongue, his lips were smooth and caring.

Tyler slowly pulled away and returned to his original position on his seat. Delirious opened his eyes when he felt his happiness being taken. He hiccupped once before talking in jumbled words again.

"I wanted to do that...to him...for a while."

And Delirious has never smiled so quickly in his life.

 

Days later, the squad had split to return to their homes. It was now around the time of day where Evan or Lui called to ask to record a session together.

Johnathan waited patiently, glancing at his phone every now and then.

Finally, the skype ringtone rang loudly. He lunged at his phone, about to answer it, but something made him freeze.

Instead of Vanoss, it was Wildcat.

Jon answered in a panicked manner before the phone would stop ringing. There was complte silence on the phone for about a minute.

"Hey." Tyler says. Johnathan gulped. He didn't sound happy at all.

"Hi...what's up?"

A pause.

"You remember that party?"

How could Jon forget about that? He immediately knew what he was talking about.

The most Delirious knows at this point is that good ol' Wildcat as going to tell him what's what. Tyler was going to tell him that the little moment they had never happened and if he tells anyone he's going to die and blah blah blah.

Jon cleared his throat, "Yeah, I remember pretty well."

Before Tyler answered, he gave a soft sigh, and suddenly his voice was gentle and smooth.

 

"I wasn't drunk."


End file.
